A Kindred Soul
by Rima Thundr Queen
Summary: Who said there is no such thing as love at first sight? Looking for beta readers.


**Vampire Knight:A Kindred Soul**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF VAMPIRE KNIGHT!!! This story Is dedicated to my 2 best friends! Brittany and Ashley!!!! Part I**

"C_ome on Brittany! We're going to be late for class!"Yuki said pulling my arm."Hey Yuki where is Zero?""I could'nt care less about that JERK!!"."Do you really mean that Yuki?""Yes I do!"wow is this a classroom or an oditorium? "Alright students take your seats, ahh...I see we have a new student, younglady what is your name?"the man who must be the teacher asked directly to me.  
"I'm Brittany, it's a pleasure to be here!"I said with real enthusiasm."It's a pleasure to have you here Brittany, welcome, where are you from?"the teacher asked."....ummmm..I really don't_

_feel comfortable talking about it, sorry!""Alright then please take a seat next to Yuki""Alright".I said in a perky manner."Yuki...Yuki, wake up you're going to get in trouble again" said a girl on the other side of Yuki, who must be her friend."CROSS!!!" yelled the teacher."You are setting a bad example for Brittany by sleeping in my class...AGAIN!!!" again? so she sleeps a lot in this class huh?"KIRYU!! you're late AGAIN!!!!""Oh am I?"asked a yawning Zero."Just take a seat Kiryu."he said exhausted from yelling at Yuki and Zero."RRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Wow that bell is REALLY loud, at least is was to me I'm guessing everyone else is use to it."YYYYAAAWWWWNNNN!!!"both Zero and Yuki yawned at the same time which made me laugh."Well that was the most entertaining class I've ever been in!"Yuki beamed and Zero just glared at me."It's twilght, you know what that means, don't you Brittany?"Zero asked me, I shook my head."You know what the Headmaster said about the Night class, about how their ALL vampires?""Yes how could I forget?""Well THEY have classes at night, but unfortunetly they come out at twilight, but not even the dark_

_can stop the day class girls from waiting for the Night class to come out." said an irratated Zero."IIIDDDDDDDDOOOOOLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!" It sounded like a bunch of girls shouting Idol."What's going on?" I asked Yuki and Zero, but they were'nt there."Yuki? Zero? Where did you guys go?!" I said outloud looking like an idiot."Oh!......there you are guys, I spent like 5 minutes shouting out your names like a _

_deranged monkey, and here you 2 were the _whole_ time."I said trying my hardest not to get mad at Yuki and Zero."IIDDDOOOLLLL SSSEEEMMPPAAII!!!!!!"I heard girls shouting at the top of their lungs like there was no tomorrow, I thought it was cute in an odd, strange the gates opened their shouting got even louder, as if that was possible....then, came out the most breathtaking,drool-worthy_

_creatures wether it be vampire nor human. Its been said when you gaze upon the immortal creature known as the vampire, you will be lost in their eyes.I think it's true because I feel like I'm in a trance  
gazing at a vampire with blonde hair, a warm smile and these amazing green eyes that feel that can bore into my soul. When he noticed my ogeling he turned towards me and gave me a smile that was brighter than the sun.I smiled back and it felt like we were the only ones there, like a chain was linked to us, heart and we smiled at eachother it did'nt even feel like he was a vampire he seemed_

_much more cheery than the other vampires.I did'nt even notice Yuki holding back the screaming girls until I heard Zero shout._

_"_**THE NEXT GIRL TO MAKE A SOUND, IS GONNA END UP IN THE INFIRMARY,SO GET THE HELL TO YOUR DORMS!!!!!!!!!!"**_The girls did what he demanded and ran off to their dorms.  
"Ugh.....I've just about had it with these damn fangirls and all of their "Kya,Kya!!!, I swear if I have to deal with this one more time I'm gonna-OW! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH ME FOR BRITTANY?!!  
"What was what for Zero?"I asked innocently."Why did you punch me?!""I only punched you because you yelled at the girls, that's all."I said sweetly."Well Brittany, we just met moments ago don't_

_give me a reason to hate you so soon, do we understand eachother?""Understood, Captain Zero!""What?!""Ugh.....I mean Zero,hehe.....""Guys a little help."Yuki said lying on the ground."Ugh........Yuki why are you lying down on the ground like that?"I asked._

_"I did'nt choose to lie down on the ground, I was pushed by the girls Zero scared away.""Here let me help you Yuki"said an unfamiliar voice."K-Kaname Sempai!"Yuki stuttered looking flushed."This must be the new student, Brittany right?""Yes"I replied shyly."It's a pleasure to meet you Brittany, my name is Kaname Kuran, President of the Moon Dorm.""It's nice to meet you too!"I said happily.  
_

_"Everyone, introduce yourselves,"Of course Dorm President Kuran" they all said at the same time."Im Ruka Souen", said a beatufil girl with peach white perfect skin, light brown eyes and hair to match and was a bit taller than me.""Kain Akatsuki"said a boy with wild orange-flamey hair and had his Night class uniform jacket was open and was'nt wearing a tie like Kaname, easily the tallest of the group_

and an earing in his left ear, all in all very attractive."Rima Touya"said a girl with light orange hair, ocean-blue eyes and basically resembled a doll she had a nice figure and very pretty, and her hair was up in 2 pigtails."Shiki Senri"said a boy with untidy burgandy hair and sky-blue eyes, he also had a nice skin color like Rima."Aido Hanabusa" Aido..Idol..Aido.., so this is who the girls were so excited about he

_had blonde hair and aqua-marine eyes, a nice face but not my type."Seiren"said a girl who I did'nt notice until had dark silver hair kinda like Zero's, it was short hair she had dark colored eyes and was pretty, but she had a serious expression on her face."I'm Ichijou Takuma" said the boy whom I was ogeling he's even more attractive in person."Well we better get going, or we'll be_

late."said Kaname."See you tomorrow Brittany"Ichijou's voice was just as attractive as he is I could listen to that voice forever, I guess I'm in love."Let's go to our dorm Brittany!"said Yuki pulling on my arm (again)."Good night Zero!"I hollerd at Zero."Good Night"he said. Ichijou .......I wonder if he feels the same way.

**Pleas Review! **


End file.
